


68. Hello, I'm feeling so alone

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [25]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, M/M, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Hello, I'm feeling so aloneMy heart is like a stoneI feel like I am the only one with a broken heartHello, Is anybody homeI've been hanging by the phoneI wonder if I'm the only one with a broken heart
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Series: Все песни только о любви [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868





	68. Hello, I'm feeling so alone

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам
> 
> Обратная сторона медали [этого драббла](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931299)

Роберт уходит в космос, как уходят в монастырь, а Марко – остаётся за стеной, раздавленный и одинокий. Конечно, куда ему соперничать с единственным божеством Роберта – с холодной пустотой вселенной. Роберт оставляет всё, уходя налегке. Марко не досчитывается только зубной щётки в стакане у зеркала, да с тумбочки у кровати пропадает планшет, с которого Роберт по вечерам читал книги, пока Марко дремал, уткнувшись ему в бок. 

Марко, конечно, следит за новостями с упрямством ребёнка, который сдирает с разбитой коленки подсохшую корочку, пока из ссадин снова не идёт кровь. Он знает, что Роберта отправляют на Ганимед – его уровня доступа в космофлоте хватает, чтобы тайком, между обсчитыванием траекторий спутников и расшифровкой радиосигналов от Пояса Ориона, просмотреть данные по проекту «Гарпагия». После таких смен он обычно с головой уходит в дела – берётся за самые сложные задачи в очереди отдела, зазубривает целые главы из курса подготовки специалистов ЦУПа и играет в вирт-футбол до посинения.   
Всё, что угодно, чтобы перестать надеяться, что после окончания вахты Роберт вернётся домой. Что он будет тем же Робертом, что и до отлёта. 

Первым неладное замечает Марио.   
Он приезжает в штаб космофлота – герой и первопроходец, его, конечно, пускают даже без пропуска. И только в отделе аналитиков ему не рады – никто здесь не любит перебежчиков от цифр к штурвалу. Но Марио всё равно приходит, забирает Марко из кабинета и уводит в сквер на заднем дворе. Там, сидя под раскидистой акацией, он с наслаждением подставляет осунувшееся за три года на орбите лицо солнцу и протягивает Марко планшет с приказом о переводе на Ганимед.   
– Я договорился, – говорит он, и у Марко в груди облегчение мешается с невольной обидой: он не любит, когда решают за него, хотя так, конечно, выходит проще. – Знаешь, когда ты торчишь один в замкнутом пространстве, и до ближайшего человека – тридцать шесть тысяч километров, начинаешь много думать.   
– Как будто Роберт до этого мало думал, – ворчит Марко, а руки его сами ставят подпись в приказе, и на сердце становится удивительно легко. Марио хлопает его ладонью по спине – выходит слишком сильно, он, действительно, отвык от земной гравитации:  
– Вот именно, – говорит он. – Вот именно.

Дел на Ганимеде у него немного: систематизировать отчёты, обучать нейросетку, которая анализирует данные со спутников, и ждать. Он переслушивает записи голоса Роберта в отчётах и окончательно перестаёт понимать, как начать разговор.   
Если вообще его стоит начинать.   
– Звёздная дата – 3105-09, капитан Роберт Левандовски, – слышит он после щелчка, и вдруг, поддавшись порыву, отключает канал робота и берётся за микрофон. – Сто двадцать третий день вахты, происшествий нет.  
– Ты ещё скажи, полёт нормальный, – у Марко голос дрожит, и он вслушивается в тишину на той стороне разговора. Ему страшно, потому что впервые за два с лишним года он не может угадать, как Роберт отреагирует. – Да я это, – говорит он и садится удобнее. Он закрывает глаза, представляя себе лицо Роберта, наверняка, ошарашенное до невозможности. – Я подумал, что ты захочешь поговорить.   
Роберт с запинкой в голосе отвечает:   
– Я заготовил длинную речь на этот случай… – Марко слышит улыбку в его голосе и фыркает:   
– Я в тебе не сомневался, – он откидывается на спинку кресла, трогает кончиком пальца кнопку записи и, окончательно решившись, говорит: – Поехали!


End file.
